A Strange New Beginning
by Anelle
Summary: It was finally over. Naraku was defeated and now Kagome was forced to go back to her own time. She had just started to accept the fact that her life was going back to normal when she and her family were attacked by strange demons. inu/twilight cross.
1. Memories

**Hey readers! Anelle is back! I know it's been like over a year since I've done anything. I just hit a major road block in my writing of New Strength and I guess I decided that it was pretty much finished…I can't really think of where else it would go. And just yesterday I thought of an idea for a new story!! I hope you all like it! Here's the first chapter!**

**Memories**

Kagome was riding the train home that day from her new school. She was kicked out of her old school because of all her absences. As she looked out the window she sighed for about the hundredth time that day. It was exactly two months ago that she left the feudal era for good. After Naraku was finished she was forced to go home.

_Flashback:_

_The battle had been raging on for hours. Kagome looked around her and noticed her friends exhaustion. Miroku was getting weak from using the wind tunnel so much and having sucked in some of Naraku's poisonous bugs. Sango was bleeding and forced to fight her brother Kohaku so she was obviously not fighting back and was sadly injured again and again by the boy. Little Shippo was fighting his hardest to stay standing and using his fox fire magic to help fight the lower class demons. Even Kikyo had joined the fight and was currently holding a crack in her clay body open so all her souls wouldn't fly out. _

_Kagome herself was bruised and cut in many places along with being drained from using so much of her miko powers. At last she turned her gaze toward Inuyasha. He had numerous giant gashes on his body and was barely able to hold himself up. He was fighting Naraku himself. Sesshoumaru was surprisingly fighting with his brother, but he had not one scratch on him, of course. _

_Kagome saw Inuyasha looking for Naraku's energy and knew he was going to use his backlash wave, as a final attempt. Kagome knew it wouldn't be enough though. She knew she needed to do something. Naraku was busy fighting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to notice much else so she tried something Kaede had taught her. She concentrated on her miko energy and started to glow pink. As she did so she saw Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's auras glow pink as well. _

"_Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru? Can you hear me?" She asked in her mind. She watched them very carefully and saw Sesshoumaru nod his head once in acknowledgement and Inuyasha look slightly confused. "Ok good. Inuyasha, your backlash wave is not going to be enough on it's own to beat him. You and Sesshoumaru have to work together! Use the backlash wave along with Tokijin's power. That might be enough to do it." She explained and saw both of the heads nod in agreement. _

_Naraku sent out a large blast of energy and Inuyasha used his backlash wave to send it right back and Sesshoumaru sent out lightning from sword but Kagome new it wouldn't be enough still. So she focused as hard as she could to gather her miko powers into her last arrow and let it fly straight toward Naraku. Her arrow combined itself with the backlash wave and Tokijin's power and it hit Naraku in one great force of power. He let out one final yell before he disintegrated into nothing. _

_The Shikon jewel floated to the ground where Kagome picked it up and it was instantly purified. All of a sudden, the jewel started to glow and a shining figure appeared before them. It was a beautiful woman in battle gear. She had beautiful long raven hair and ruby red lips._

"_Thank you, Kagome. You knew the answer all along was that fighting together was the only way o a victory. Thank you for finding the shards and putting the jewel back together again. But now that the great evil is defeated, your mission is complete. You must go back to your own time, child." Midoriko said._

"_But…can I least have some time to say goodbye to my friends?" She asked._

"_Of course dear. You will always be the protector of this jewel. Always…" Midoriko said as she faded from view. The jewel glowed bright and vanished but Kagome felt it reappear inside of her once again, where it had first remained. _

_She was a little confused about the "always being the protector" thing but she brushed it off as she turned to her friends. To say goodbye for the last time._

_End flashback._

After that, Inuyasha said he was going to keep his promise to Kikyo and go to hell with her. Kagome was a little sad about this but knew it was for the best. Miroku asked Sango to marry him and she surprisingly accepted. Kohaku died unfortunately but Sango was happy to give him a proper burial. Shippo had the hardest time letting her go. But she promised she would always be his okaa-san. She somehow persuaded Sesshoumaru to take Shippo back to the Western Lands with him and train him, so he would grow up to be a strong and formidable youkai and give Rin someone to play with.

That was the last time she ever saw her friends. She had come back to the future and watched at the well glowed bright yellow instead of blue, showing that it was sealed forever. It had taken two years to complete the jewel and defeat Naraku. She started school again and was in her junior year. But her old school would not let her come back so she had to go outside the city to go to school. Kagome had a hard time making friends in her new school but didn't mind too much. She didn't feel like she belonged to this world of boring normality. She wished for adventure again.


	2. The Attack

Sooo how did everyone like the first chapter?? I know it doesn't really explain what's going to happen but that how I like it! I want to surprise you! I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight unfortunately. Gr.

**The Attack**

"Hi mama, I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she walked through the door of the shrine.

"Hello, dear how was school?" Kun-loon asked and Kagome gave her the do-you-really-want-to-know-the-answer-to-that look. "I take it not well?" she said with a laugh.

"Ha ha. So what are we doing for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked as Sota came into the kitchen.

"I thought we'd go out to dinner tonight. To that new restaurant in the city? We haven't been out to eat since your grandfather died." She said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"That sounds really good, mama." Kagome said while hugging her Kun-loon.

"Yeah! Can we go see a movie after?! I want to see that new horror movie!" Sota said.

"Sota, that movie is PG-13." Kagome chided.

"Yeah? And I'm thirteen!" Sota said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah you really act it." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Alright you two that's enough. Now go get washed up and put something nice on. It's a dressy place." Kun-loon said while heading up to her own bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was ready they all piled into the Taxi Kun-loon called. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a very pretty purple top. Sota was dressed up in khaki dress pants and a light green button down and Kagome was in a gray-blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. They arrived at the restaurant about twenty minutes later.

"Oh isn't this lovely." Kun-loon said while the door man opened the door for them, blushing. "Oh that man doesn't look well. His face was all red!" She said worriedly once they were inside and Kagome laughed.

"Mama, he was blushing. I don't think you realize how pretty you are!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, well I could say the same thing about you young missy! Don't think I don't notice all these young men checking you out." She said while Kagome blushed.

"Ok you two are officially annoying." Sota said but blushed when he saw a girl his age looking at him and Kagome and Kun-loon burst into giggles.

"Table for three madam?" the host asked.

"Oh yes please. We have a reservation under Higurashi." She said pleasantly.

"Yes I have you right here. This way please." he said while showing them the way to a beautiful table right by the indoor koi pond. They knelt and picked up their menus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh that was so yummy!" Kagome said as they were leaving the restaurant.

"Yeah now on to the movies!" Sota shouted. They decided to walk since the theatre was not far away and Tokyo was so pretty to see at night. "Oh I see it! Lets take a shortcut!" Sota said as he ran down an alley.

"Sota, no!" Kun-loon and Kagome shouted as they ran after him.

"Sota! You can't just go running into alleyways! You could get hurt!" Kagome chastised him.

Just as she said that she felt it. Strange auras around them. Three to be exact. She couldn't tell what they were. They didn't feel human, but they didn't feel demonic either. All this went through her head in about two seconds and then the strange beings attacked. They jumped down and grabbed them. Kagome felt one bite through her skin and heard her family scream in pain. Her anger took over her at hearing her loved ones in pain and her eyes glowed pink with miko energy. A bright pink light emitted from her and she could feel the beings dissolve into nothing. She looked up and saw her mother and brother on the ground and ran over to them.

"Mama! Sota! Are you ok?" She cried worriedly.

"It hurts!" Sota cried and held out his arm. Kagome saw a bite mark that was bleeding badly and looked over and saw a similar bite on her moms shoulder. She quickly put a hand on each bite mark and they glowed pink. Within a matter of seconds they were healed. She then placed a hand over the bite on her neck and healed that one as well.

"What were those Kagome? They had strange auras." Kun-loon said.

"I'm not sure, mama. But they're gone now. Those bites really burned. I think they were venomous but I think my miko powers took care of it. Are you in any pain?" She asked

"It's a little sore but nothing bad." Sota said and Kun-loon and Kagome nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Lets go home." Kun-loon said. So they walked back out into the street, hailed a cab, and went home.

The next few days went by normally, other than suffering heart burn and blamed it on the food from the restaurant they went to. After two days when it didn't go away they went to the doctor but he told them it was nothing serious but advised them to all stay home and rest and take heartburn medication.

"Man, this heartburn is killing me. I'm never going to that restaurant ever again!" Sota complained.

"I hear ya little bro. I think I'm gonna head up to bed. I'm really tired." Kagome said; Sota and Kun-loon nodded in agreement.

They all headed up to the their bedrooms but sadly none could fall asleep due to their heartburn. So they laid awake in bed the whole night and only once it started to get light out did the pain finally recede. Kagome sighed in relief but still could not fall asleep so decided she would just get up and get an early start on the day. So she opened her eyes.


	3. Strange Sights

"**Blah" - speaking**

_**Blah**_**- thoughts**

**Strange Sights**

Kagome almost screamed when she opened her eyes. She could see everything! Even the little dust particles floating in the air and the prisms of light from the sunlight bouncing off her mirror. She wanted to get out of bed and as soon as she thought it, she was standing.

_Whoa, that was weird._ Kagome thought. She decided she really wanted to take a shower and suddenly she was in the bathroom connected to her room. _Ok! What is going on!_ She thought as she looked in the mirror. This time she actually did scream.

"Oh my god!" She said out loud as she took in her appearance. She was beautiful! Not that she thought of herself as ugly. She thought she was averagely attractive but now she looked like a fricken supermodel! Her hair looked much shinier and her skin was flawless. She filled out just a tad more in the chest/hip area. Her teeth were perfect and sparkling white. But the most drastic change was her eyes. Instead of her normal blue-gray eyes, her eyes were silver!

She took a calming breath and concentrated hard on moving at a slower pace out of her room and into her brothers room. He too was standing in front of his mirror with his mouth hanging open. He could have been a model as well. His hair was shinier and somehow his muscles looked leaner and stronger, his teeth were perfect and his eyes were that strange silver color as well. She beckoned Sota to come to her and he was at her side in an instant.

"Try to concentrate on moving slower ok?" She asked, just now noticing her voice sounded like the tinkling of a bell. They made their way to their mothers room and found her gripping her dresser, staring at herself. She too was absolutely beautiful now. Kun-loon was startled when her children entered her room and smashed her dresser where she was gripping it.

"I think…something is wrong." She said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting in the kitchen, or what was left of it, everything they tried to pick up smashed. They were discussing what possibly could have happened to them, were they youkai? They didn't feel like youkai but then how could they possibly be this strong? All of a sudden a ray of sunlight shown through the window and landed on them and they let out gasps. Their skin shown like diamonds! It was beautiful to look at.

"Kagome. I've been thinking about those beings with strange auras. Do you think they had anything to do with this?" Kun-loon asked.

"I never thought of that. Maybe they did…" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Another reason I've been thinking about them is because I swear I've felt that aura before and I just remembered where. When I was in labor with Sota, I was having complications and they brought in an American doctor here for a conference. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was very handsome, but I remember being afraid of him because his aura didn't feel right. It didn't feel demonic but it didn't feel quite human either. It just felt…off. But I didn't sense any evil in him what-so-ever. He was probably the kindest man I've ever met." Kun-loon explained.

"Do you think he could have answers?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure of it." She said and walked over to the computer. Very carefully she typed his name into a search engine and after much digging around she finally found what she was looking for. "There! He lives in America! In a town called…Forks? What a strange name. In a state called Washington."

"So what does that mean?" Sota asked.

"It means were moving to America." She replied.


	4. A Chance Encounter

Sorry that last chapter was so short!!! This one will be longer I promise!

**A Chance Encounter**

Kun-loon spent the whole rest of the day online looking at houses for sale in Forks. There was one that was on the border of town and was more secluded in the trees. It would only be a ten minute drive to school for the kids. Fortunately for her, she saved the inheritance she got in her fathers will, the money she received from her husbands life insurance when he died, the money they made from the shrine in the past two years, and her personal savings. She always said if she could have a power it would be the power of super saving. All of this added up to a couple million dollars in American money. Her father had had more money than he let on. So that his daughter and grandkids could have a better life after he passed on.

She purchased the house online, then went to a car dealership website to look at cars for herself and Kagome. She emailed the owner and made an appointment for them to look at cars right when they arrived. She then booked plane tickets for the following day. It was supposed to be the only day of the week that was going to be overcast. She wasn't so stupid as to think no one would notice their sparkling skin.

"Kagome? Sota? How's the packing going?" She asked. They realized they didn't need to shout. They all had enhanced hearing capabilities.

"Great mom!" She heard Sota say.

"Ugh I don't have anything to pack! I don't have any clothes, mama. I need to do some serious shopping when we get to America." Kagome said and Kun-loon just shook her head. Kagome had the opposite of saving powers.

Speaking of powers, Kagome discovered that she still had her miko powers. She was nervous that she might have lost them so she went out back and shot one of her arrows and was pleased when she saw it light up a brilliant pink and the target turn to ash. _Thank Kami._ She thought and headed back inside.

That night, they were in the kitchen when Kagome mentioned something that had been bothering her a lot lately.

"Am I the only one who's throat is absolutely burning?" She asked

"No I've felt the same way!" Sota said and Kun-loon nodded in agreement.

"You know we haven't eaten anything today at all." Kagome said while going into the fridge and pulling out a couple steaks. They did not look appealing but then she caught a whiff of something wonderful. She pulled her mouth to the raw steak and sucked out what little blood was left in it. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe I just did that." She said with a grimace.

"Well I guess we know what our appetite is going to be like from now on." Kun-loon said.

"Blood? That's sick!" Sota said. "But where are we supposed to get blood? I'm not about to go killing people. Hey I bet that's what those things were trying to do to us! Drink our blood!"

"So were like…vampires? But those are just make believe." Kagome said.

"Yeah and so are youkai and a well that can travel 500 years into the past." Sota said

"Ok point taken. But how come we didn't burn up in the sun today?" She asked skeptically.

"We can ask all these questions to Dr. Cullen." Kun-loon said.

"But what if you're wrong? And he's not like us at all?" Sota asked.

"That's just a risk we have to take." She answered him.

"How about we get back to the problem at hand…I'm starving." Kagome said. "I say we go into the forest and do a little hunting." Kun-loon and Sota nodded in agreement. And so they set out to hunt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back home just before the sun came up. They decided to shower before getting dressed for their trip to America. When Kagome went into the bathroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was taken aback for a second. Her eyes were now a lighter silver than they were before. _I guess they get darker in color the thirstier we are…hmm._ She thought before getting in the shower.

After her shower she got dressed. She knew she would have to cover up as much as possible just incase the sun decided to come out. So she put on her True Religion jeans and a long sleeve, blue shirt with silver swirly designs on it. She slipped on a pair of silver ballet flats. She then put on the white gold crescent moon earrings that Sesshoumaru gave her as a gift for taking care of Rin so many times and put a little bit of shiny light pink lip gloss on to add the final touch. She left her hair down in its natural wavy style to the middle of her back and her bangs swept to the side. Satisfied, she easily carried her luggage downstairs to wait for the taxi.

Her mom came down in a pair of gray dress pants, black heeled boots, and a long sleeve emerald colored shirt. Sota came down in dark jeans, a white band t-shirt and a black dress jacket, and white sneakers.

"Wow, Sota. Don't you look grown up." Kagome teased.

"Shut up." Sota grumbled. Just then the taxi pulled up in front of the house.

"Ok kids lets go!" Kun-loon said excitedly.

They carried their luggage out to the taxi and the driver hurriedly took it for them and put it in the trunk. Blushing and stuttering the whole time. He held the door for them and shakily got into the front. Sota was snickering the whole time and was whacked behind the head by Kagome. It made a louder sound than a normal human hitting another human should have and Kun-loon glared at her. Kagome grinned sheepishly. They arrived at the airport in a half hour and the driver unloaded their luggage onto a cart.

"Thank you so much, sir." Kun-loon said to the blushing man and handed him the cab fair plus a generous tip. They then made their way into the airport.

"Hey, mama. I forgot to ask, what's going to happen to the shrine?" Kagome asked

"Oh I sold it to the city of Tokyo. It's going to become a landmark. It's the oldest and holiest building in the city. I got a very good sum of money for it. I never have to work! You and your brother don't really have to either. But! You're still going to school." She added at the look of hope on her children's faces. And they groaned. "Oh come on it won't be that bad. And besides. You'll be in the same school. When I was enrolling you, they suggested that Sota be moved up from the eighth grade to ninth grade because he did so well in school."

"Ugh great. Well we have like two hours before our plane takes off so I'm going to go look in some shops." Kagome said before dashing off.

"Oh my children." Kun-loon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was browsing in the shops when she felt an extremely powerful youkai aura. She was instantly alert and followed the aura to a small café. What she saw made her eyes bug out. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, shook her head, but the image would not go away. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize this aura. Sitting at a table in the café was the one and only Lord Sesshoumaru, typing away on a Blackberry. She stared at him for half a second and he looked up and looked directly into her eyes. She saw his eyes narrow for less than half a second before widening in realization. She walked up to his table and sat down across from him. He had not changed at all since she saw him 500 years ago. Only now he was in a business suit instead of his feudal Lords outfit and he had a concealment placed over his markings and fluffy tail.

"Well well, Lord Sesshoumaru. How nice to see you again. You haven't changed one bit." She said with a smile.

"And you, miko. Although I cannot say the same about your appearance." He said, quirking an eyebrow. "You smell quite different as well. It is not your usual sakura blossom scent. This new one is tinged with a strong, sweet coldness. It burns my nose a bit." He said. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Wow that is the longest sentence I have ever heard you say!" She said and he rolled his eyes. "And I look and smell like this because my family and I were attacked and turned into vampires."

"You cannot stay out of trouble can you?" He asked

"Nope! So where is Shippo? Rin? Sango and Miroku? What happened to everyone?" She asked, sadness hinting in her eyes.

"Sango and Miroku were human, miko. They are long dead now. I adopted Rin as my own and through a bonding ceremony, she was changed into a hanyou. She is still alive. And now mated to that pup of yours. He should be here shortly." he said.

"Oh my god! My son is mated!! He's alive! He's coming?!" She asked all in one breath. Just as she finished her sentence she felt another strong demonic aura behind her. She turned around and tears would have filled her eyes if it was possible. "Shippo!"

"Okaa-san?" He asked and threw his arms around her. He looked like a man in his twenties. His hair was to his shoulders and held in a braid. He was just a tad shorter than Sesshoumaru and was lean with muscle. His emerald eyes still twinkled mischievously. "You look different. And smell different…kinda bad no offence."

"Oh Shippo! Look at you! You're grown up! I knew you'd become big and strong! I look different because I was turned into a vampire. Along with my mother and brother." She said. While still hugging her son.

"Okaa-san…you're…crushing me." Shippo gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry! One of the side effects. He he." She said rubbing her head sheepishly. "So how come you two are here?"

"We are flying to Australia to do business there." Sesshoumaru said. "And you?"

"We're moving to America. There's a doctor there that we think can give us some answers." She said. Just then she heard her flight being called. "Oh no! I have to go now. But I am so happy you are alive and well. Shippo I love you and give my love to Rin as well." She said while hugging her son. "Goodbye Sesshoumaru."

"Goodbye, Kagome. And I like your earrings." He said while patting her head and Kagome laughed.

"Yeah they were given to me by this know-it-all demon lord." She said laughing. She hugged each other them one last time before turning and walking toward her plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took a seat next to her brother in first class when she arrived. Her mother was engrossed in her magazine.

"Jeez what took you so long?" Sota asked.

"Just ran into some old friends." Kagome said and Sota shrugged. She looked out the window and wondered what her new life in America would bring her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My goodness that was pretty long! I hope it makes up for the last short chapter!!

~Anelle


	5. A New Home

**Hey! I'm liking the positive reviews I'm getting so far! I'm so glad you all like my story! I will definitely keep updating. Hope you like this chapter!**

"**blah" English**

"**blah"** Japanese

"_blah" _thoughts

**A New Home**

Two days later they arrived at an airport in Seattle, Washington. When they stepped outside they were happy to see the sky covered in clouds. A taxi was waiting for them to take them to the car dealership. They arrived in ten minutes and Kun-loon told Kagome to pick out a car she wanted and Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You're serious?" She asked and Kun-loon nodded and when then assaulted with a massive hug form her daughter. Kagome searched through the entire lot before stopping at the perfect one. A sapphire 2010 Mustang. "Mama! I found the one!" She squealed.

"Ah a very nice choice miss." She heard a voice saw from behind her. She turned to see a middle aged sales man.

"Yes it's beautiful. I'm just waiting for my mother to come over." She said in English. _Thank god for all those English classes in school. Even Sota is fluent._ She thought.

Kun-loon came over and approved of her choice. She herself had picked out a silver 2010 Mazda 3. She paid for the cars upfront. Making the clerks jaw drop. They hadn't been there for even a half hour before driving off in their new cars.

For a reason unknown to them, they drove exceptionally fast. Well over the speed limit so they arrived at their new home in a half hour, rather than the hour drive it would have normally taken. Their house was large and modern looking. It was set back in the trees and had a three car garage. It was two stories and had a beautiful patio in the back next to a large swimming pool.

They dashed into the house and Kagome and Sota ran upstairs to claim bedrooms. The house came fully furnished so there was a large bed in her room. But they already found out that they don't sleep anymore. She chose this room for its view. It overlooked the forest and had a small balcony she could walk onto. There was an up-to-date stereo system that she could hook her ipod up to. There was also a huge walk in closet and a bathroom attached. She liked her room.

Sota chose the room right next to hers which had a flat screen tv on the wall that he could hook up his play station to. He too had a walk in closet and adjoining bathroom.

The house was very open and had a grand piano in the living room. Right next to a large fireplace. The kitchen was state of the art, not that they would be using it much, the furniture was beautiful and all the floors were a rich mahogany wood.

It was starting to get dark out so they went to their rooms to do their own things. Sota and Kagome were thinking about school the next day. And couldn't help but be a little nervous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning had everyone in a frenzy. Kun-loon was trying to reassure Sota that it wouldn't be weird being younger than everyone else and Kagome was in her closet trying to find the perfect outfit.

She finally settled on a pair of her Seven skinny jeans and a cream cashmere sweater that hugged her nicely. She put in a pair of gold hoops, put on pink lip gloss, and a pair of cream high-heeled boots over her jeans. Her hair was down and natural as always. She then went downstairs to wait for Sota.

Not very long after he came down in jeans, sneakers, and a black button down shirt with a silver design over the pocket. He put styling wax in his hair and it had that tousled look.

"Do I look older this way?" He asked hopefully. Sota had experienced a huge growth spurt within the last two years and now stood at 5'8, an exceptionally tall height for the age of thirteen.

"Very much so. You could be fifteen." She said which put a smile on his face.

They left the house and got in Kagome's new car and drove off to their new school. They arrived in five minutes and parked in front of the office. The school was strange. It was broken up into little buildings. Shrugging they went in to get their schedules. The receptionist stared at them for a moment before smiling pleasantly and handed them their schedules. They walked to their respected buildings and wished each other luck.

It was finally lunch time. Kagome had an exhausting first half of her day. She heard people whispering all around her. Guys saying how hot she was and girls making rude comments about her. She couldn't wait for lunch so she could meet up with Sota. She finally saw him and walked up to him.

"How's your day going?" She asked as they sat at an empty table.

"Horrible. I don't think I can listen to one more girl whisper about me. And some guys think they want to beat me up!" He said.

"Don't worry. You could take them." Kagome laughed and Sota stuck his tongue out at her. She suddenly felt five strange auras coming right for them. She looked up and saw five students headed their way. They did not look happy. Especially the one with bronze hair. What was strange was that they had a human girl with them. They sat down at the table with Kagome and Sota and glared at them.

"Uh hello." Kagome said with a little wave. As soon as she said this the littlest one got a dazed look in her eyes for a second and when she refocused on Kagome's face a smile broke out on her lips.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

Kagome was about to ask why they were all glaring at them when she felt a sudden tug at the protective walls around her mind. Something she mastered after being possessed one too many times by demons and evil priestesses.

"**Sota, block your mind. Someone is trying to get into mine right now."** She said to him and silently thanked the Kamis that he had enough spiritual blood in him to have the ability to protect his mind.

"Um, excuse me! Can you stop trying to read my mind? Rude!" She said while glaring at the bronze haired one and his eyes widened in shock and then narrowed even more.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her darkly.

"Looking for you actually. Well not exactly you, but someone here who is like you. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is who we're here for." Kagome explained

"What do you want with Carlisle?!" The boy asked harshly and Kagome automatically went on the defense when she sensed his anger and the danger surrounding it.

"Jeez, Edward. Calm down! You're over-reacting." The little one said while a calm settled over all of them. Kagome turned to see that the calming aura was coming from a blonde haired boy sitting next to the little one. _Hmm…strange._

"We just want to ask him some questions. My family and I…we were attacked about a week ago and a couple days later we find out we've changed into…whatever we are now. We're pretty confused and we're just looking for answers." Kagome said.

"How did you know to find us here?" A rather muscular boy asked.

"Google?" Kagome answered with a laugh. "Dr. Cullen was a hard man to locate. Well since you're done looking like you want to kill me, how about some introductions? I'm Kagome and this is my brother Sota." She said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Alice. This is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward." The little one said, indicating to each as she called off their names.

"Nice to meet you all." Kagome said with a dazzling smile. "So how do you know this Dr. Cullen?" She asked.

"He's our…father figure. We can't talk openly here though. Come over to our house tonight and we will try to answer your questions as best as possible." Edward said while taking out a piece of paper and drawing a map to their house. It was surprisingly close to her own house. When she looked up they were already walking away. The little one was waving goodbye and the human…she didn't look too happy.

"Well, Sota. Looks like we're getting closer to figuring this thing out." She said while she watched them go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada!!! Done with chapter 5! Kagome finally met our favorite vampire family! What will happen next??

~Anelle!


	6. Making Friends?

Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews!! Keep it up and I'll keep the chapters coming!! Enjoy this next one!

"Blah" English

"**Blah" **Japanese

_Blah _Thoughts

**Making Friends?**

The rest of the school day was brutal for Kagome and Sota. Kagome was asked out several times and many nasty whispers from girls. Sota had girls ogling him all day and even had some of the boys threaten to beat him up. It was all very tiring. But finally the school day was over and Kagome was waiting for Sota by her car when a certain small person came bouncing up to her.

"Hi Kagome! I really like your car!" Alice said

"Oh thanks, Alice. I just got it yesterday. I have to say, I never had the urge to speed like a do now when I was just a normal human." Kagome said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah you'll get used to that. So I can't wait for you, Sota, and your mom to come over tonight! This is so exciting, we're all going to be great friends. I just know it." She said with a smile and bounced off to meet the other and Kagome just raised an eyebrow, something she learned from Sesshoumaru. Just then her brother was beside her.

"They sure are weird." He said and Kagome nodded in agreement. They then got in her car and drove home.

* * *

"Hi, mama." Kagome said when she walked in the door and Kun-loon came in through the back door. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh just painting. I decided since I'm not going to be working that I really need to find something to pass the time. I was an art major in college so I thought I'd take up painting again!" Kun-loon said.

"Oh that's great, mama!" Kagome said. _Mama's a great artist, I'm glad she's painting again. I don't think she's painted anything since papa died. She was always too busy taking care of us. _She thought.

"Kagome aren't you going to tell her or do I have to?" Sota said impatiently

"Oh right! Heh woops I forgot!" Kagome said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "We met other people like us today. They're Dr. Cullen's family. They want us to go over tonight and talk to them. They said Dr. Cullen will be able to answer our questions. They seemed nice enough but make sure to set up protections around your mind, I felt one of them trying to read mine today." she said.

"Oh alright dear. Why don't you two go into town and explore until then? Just come back and pick me up when it's time to go? I want to finish up this painting." She said with a smile.

"Ok, Mama." They said simultaneously and headed back out to Kagome's car. They drove past the school and into town.

"Wow there is like nothing here. It's so different from Tokyo." Sota said.

"Yeah I know. Lets go check out the mall." She said while turning into the parking lot and her mouth dropped open. "They call this a mall? I'm definitely going to have to do my shopping else ware." She said while they got out of the car.

They walked through the doors and noticed that there were a lot of kids from their school there. Most of them turned to stare at Kagome and Sota as they entered.

"Jeez you'd think they'd get over it by now. Come on lets go look through some stores." Sota said, grabbing his sisters hand and walking into the nearest store, which happened to be a shoe store.

"Oh good job, Sota!" Kagome said, whirling into the store to look at all the shoes.

"Ugh, why does Kami hate me." Sota said grumbling but walking over to his sister anyway. "After this we're going to the video game store." He grumbled.

* * *

They spent about two hours in the mall walking around aimlessly, going in and out of stores until they decided it was time to leave. Kagome had bought two new pairs of shoes and Sota got a new video game. They were on their way to the door when Kagome say the human girl that the other vampires were with today. She was with a native american boy. Kagome halted in her steps to watch her for a moment. The girl didn't notice her and went on eating her fries with the boy. Kagome smiled at how happy the girl looked. _Hmm I would have thought she was dating that rude Edward guy, but I guess not. This guy's really cute as well. She has good taste. _Kagome thought and smiled even more when the boy kissed the girls hand.

"Ah young love." Kagome said to herself and Sota gave her a weird look. At the thought of young love she thought of Inuyasha and a tinge of sadness showed in her face but was gone just as quickly. _He's happy now. That's all that matters._ She thought as she and Sota walked back to her car.

It was starting to get dark out so Kagome swung by her house and picked up her mother and then followed the map to the Cullen's house. The map brought them to a long driveway that went through the trees and brought them up to a beautiful white Victorian style house. Kagome parked her and the three of them walked up to the door which was opened by a very handsome man.

"Well hello there. You must be the Higurashi's." He said with a welcoming smile.

"And you're Dr. Cullen. Hello." Kun-loon said.

"Please come in, and call me Carlisle." He said while moving aside so they could enter. They made their way to the living room where the rest were waiting. "I'm sure you know my children, but let me introduce my wife Esme." He said, indicating to his wife.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Esme said with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kagome said with a small bow.

"So Edward tells me you have some questions for me?" He asked and looked over to Kun-loon. A strange look came over his face when he looked at her. "Do I…know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes you do. Thirteen years ago I was having complications when I was in labor with my son here. You're the doctor who treated me. I knew you were different and I knew this is where we would be able to find answers." Kun-loon explained and he nodded.

"My family and I were attacked about a week ago and then three days later we look like this! And are super strong and sparkle in the sun and our eyes turned silver and drink blood!" Kagome said.

"Ah yes, I didn't think there was any vampires in Japan but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry about the pain you must have experienced." Carlisle said with true pain in his eyes.

"Pain? We didn't experience any pain, well other than the heartburn we had but that was it." Kagome said confusedly.

"No pain? It should have felt like every part of you was on fire until finally your heart stopped beating and you said this only happened a week ago? But you're all so tame! You should be in a blood thirsty rage with being a newborn vampire." Carlisle said with a look of extreme confusion. "And you're eyes being silver is very strange. They should be bright red."

"Blood thirsty rage? Like you mean we should be eating people? Never! That's disgusting! We are holy people! We could never do that!" Kagome said furiously.

"Holy people?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. We descend from a long line of monks and priestesses. Our family's powers had laid dormant for about 500 years, until me. I am the only one who has active powers. My mother and brother do have holy blood in them so they can do things such as read people auras and block their mind from intruders." Kagome said pointedly, looking at Edward.

"Hmm. What do your powers entail?" Carlisle asked.

"I have the power of purification and healing. I can channel my power through my body or a weapon. I can also create barriers of purification energy." She explained.

"Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating! Your holy blood has caused changes in the transformation process. You experienced no pain, you did not thirst for human blood, and you have strange silver eyes. I have never heard of anything like it." Carlisle said in amazement.

"Jeez even when you're a vampire you're still strange, Kagome." Sota said with a laugh and she turned to glare at him.

"Why don't you show them around the house?" Carlisle asked of his children.

"Yay! Come with us, Kagome!" Alice said as she grabbed Kagome's and the two of them along with Rosalie ventured upstairs while the boys took Sota outside and Kun-loon stayed to talk with Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

Kagome, Alice, and Rosalie were hanging our in Alice's room. Kagome was currently marveling at the all the clothes that Alice had in her closet.

"Oh my goodness you have so many cute clothes! We definitely need to go shopping together!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Finally! Bella never wants to go shopping! And shopping with Rosalie gets boring after a while." Alice said which earned a "Hey!" from Rosalie.

"Oh speaking of Bella, I saw her today at the mall! If you could call it a mall. I think she was with her boyfriend. This Native American guy. He's really cute and she looked really happy. She has good taste in men." Kagome said happily and Alice looked at her in shock and Rosalie had a scowl on her face.

"I knew she would do this to him." Rosalie said. Alice continued to stare in shock and Kagome looked confused.

"I don't understand?" She said.

"Edward is Bella's boyfriend. Or at least…one of them. Apparently she has two…I cant believe I didn't see this coming!" Alice cried.

"Shh! Do you want Edward to hear you? Besides, how were you supposed to know? You can't see werewolves." Rosalie said.

"What so you're telling me Bella is cheating on Edward? What do you mean 'you can't see werewolves'?" Kagome asked.

"Alice can see the future. But only subjectively because the future is changing all the time. That boy you saw her with is Jacob. He's part of a tribe where certain members have the power to turn into giant wolves." Rosalie explained with the same scowl on her face.

"Oh I see. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Edward?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"We don't need to. Edward can read peoples minds. Except Bella's. And now yours and your family's." Alice said.

"Wow your family is just full of powers. I knew I felt him trying to read my mind. He could read it if I allowed him to though. My mind is only blocked when I want it to be." Kagome explained.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Oh no. They're coming in now." Alice said with a groan and Kagome heard in mother saying it was time to come down. "Here we go." They walked downstairs and Edwards face was in her in a second.

"You're lying. You have to be lying." Edward said with a calm face. All Kagome could do was shake her head sadly. He was out the door in less than a second.

* * *

Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up! I had a lot going on between school and work. But I hope you all enjoyed it!


	7. A Heart to Heart

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Poooor Edward ****L. Enjoy this one!!**

"**Blah" English**

"**Blah" **Japanese

_Blah _Thoughts

* * *

**A Heart to Heart**

The next morning Kagome stood in her closet pondering what to wear. She finally decided on a black mid-thigh Chanel sweater-dress, a big silver belt around the middle, and black Christian Louboutin shoe boots. She sat down in front of the mirror and pulled her bangs back into a stylish bump and then pulled her long hair up into a hair ponytail. She then put in a pair of silver dangly earrings and a bit of sparkly lip gloss. Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her purse and headed down stairs where Sota was waiting for her. He was wearing dark jeans that were distressed just right, black sneakers, and a gray polo.

"Jeez do you always have to get o dressed up for school?" He asked when she came down the stairs.

"What's the point of having fabulous clothes if I can't wear them whenever I want? Where's mama?" She asked.

"She went over to the Cullen's house. Her and Esme really hit it off yesterday." He said

"That's good. Mama hasn't had a real friend in so long. I think this change will turn out to be really good for all of us." Kagome said and Sota nodded. They got into Kagome's car and drove off to school.

"I wonder what school's going to be like today. You know…with Bella and Edward." Sota said and Kagome nodded gravely. They pulled into the parking lot next to Rosalie's red convertible and Emmett's jeep. Kagome looked around but didn't see Edwards Volvo anywhere.

"How's Edward doing?" Kagome asked Alice when she got out of her car.

"Not good. Jacob was at Bella's house when he got there. Edward told her that you saw her at the mall. He hasn't even been home yet. He's out running somewhere." She said with a sad look on her face. Kagome just shook her head solemnly.

* * *

Kagome stopped at her locker before her first class to put her purse away and grab the books she needed for that class when she felt Bella's aura coming right for her and she sighed.

"What do you want, Bella?" She asked before Bella could even announce her presence.

"You have been here for what, two days? And you can't even keep out of other peoples business? I had a good thing going. There was no need for Edward to find out about Jacob. This is all your fault!" Bella said furiously and Kagome rounded on her.

"I will advise you to watch who you're talking to. I may not have the thirst for human blood that a regular newborn has but don't think I won't make an exception for you. But I bet your blood would be disgusting. You even smell disgusting, a mix of human, vampire, and werewolf. I didn't tell Edward anything. He read Alice's mind after I told her. And if I had known that you were cheating on Edward I would have told him anyway. You were with Edward because he liked to buy you things but you were with Jacob because you like that he's human and he can grow old with you? Now I suggest you get out of my way. Right. Now." She said and brushed Bella away with a feather touch of her hand. Bella staggered back, "hmphed" furiously, flicked her hair, and stomped away. Kagome just shook her head and walked to class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by normally for the most part. Kagome had to send Bella a few warning glares at Bella when she felt the girl trying to send her evil looks. The day was finally over so Kagome and Sota said goodbye to their friends and got in the car and drove off.

"Ohh Sota I'm so excited!" Kagome said for the fourth time. She, Alice, and Rosalie planned to go shopping in Seattle the next day because it was Saturday. She hadn't had a real girl friend since she left the feudal era and now she had two!

"Yes I know you've said it multiple times." Sota said with a sigh and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

When they got home Kagome ran right upstairs and was determined to pick out the perfect outfit for shopping the next day. She started picking out outfit and putting them on her bed so she could view them. A couple hours later she ran out of room on her bed and started spreading them out on her desk, arm chair, and floor. She stood amidst a sea of outfits and still had no idea what to wear. She sighed again and looked out her window. It was already dark outside and she realized she was standing in her room in the dark. She went over to turn on her light but paused with her hand on the switch because she saw movement in the trees outside. She sniffed the air and felt for an aura and found Edward just outside. She turned on her light and walked out onto the balcony.

"Edward. I know you're out there. Why don't you come in?" Kagome asked and he was in front of her in a second. She smiled a little but was saddened by the look on his face. "Come on. Help me pick something out for tomorrow." She said leading him inside. His eyes widened at all the clothes everywhere.

She watched him as he took in her room slowly and his eyes stopped at a painting on the wall. It was one her mother just finished. It was a picture from when Kagome was a little girl. In the picture was Kagome, her brother as a baby, her mother, and a man that had raven hair and the same gray-blue eyes the young Kagome had. Her father.

"That's my dad. He died in a car accident a little after this was taken." She said.

"I'm sorry." Edward said with true sadness in his eyes. Kagome smiled gently at him.

"Thank you. But how are you doing?" She asked him and he just sighed. "I know how you feel, Edward. I've been cheated on before."

"Who would ever cheat on you?" He asked incredulously. So she told him the story. The whole story, feeling that he'd probably seen enough strange things to believe her. "I don't understand how you could just let him go to hell with her." He said and Kagome shrugged.

"It's what he wanted. I was hurt every single time he went off to see her and it hurt me to know he would never see me as more than a copy of her. But I was just grateful for the time I had with him, even If it was just as a friend. But before he went to hell with her we took a walk and he told me that I was the best friend he ever had. And that's when I knew that he did see me for me, and that he cared about me in a different way. That's what helped me let him go." Kagome finished with a sad smile.

"Have you ever found anyone else?" Edward asked curiously and Kagome just shook her head with that same sad smile. Edward looked at her for a long time before slowly bending over and picked up on of the outfits Kagome had on her bed. It consisted of a silver silk short sleeve top with a scoop neck, black jeans, a black jacket, and silver ballet flats. Kagome picked out this particular outfit because she liked the way it matched her eyes.

"I think you should wear this one." Edward said and Kagome nodded.

"You know…I was thinking the same thing." She said with a smile.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter!! A little Kag/Edward action huh?? ;)


	8. Of Shopping and Moonlight Dips

Soooo I know you all have missed me so much!! I'm so sorry I haven't written in months but my laptop crashed and it took a while to get it fixed. I will be working diligently to get new chapters up!! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!! - Anelle

* * *

"**blah"** Japanese

"blah" English

_Blah _Thoughts

**Of Shopping and Moonlight Dips**

The next morning Alice and Rosalie picked Kagome up in Rosalie's convertible. Kagome said goodbye to her family and rushed out in the outfit Edward had suggested.

"Hey guys!" She said as she hopped into the back. It was relatively warm so they decided to drive with the top down. Even if it was freezing cold they could still drive with the top down but that might stir up a little suspicion.

"Hey! Ready for some shopping?!" Alice said enthusiastically and sped off.

"So what has you all smiley?" Rosalie asked suspiciously and Alice just smiled.

"Oh she had a visit from a certain grumpy vampire we know." She said with a laugh and if Kagome could have blushed she would have. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her.

"We just talked. And he helped me decide on an outfit." Kagome said defensively but Rosalie and Alice just "mmmed."

They arrived in Seattle shortly after and set off for the most fashionable boutiques. Kagome felt she was in serious need of upgrading her wardrobe. Kagome ran right to the True Religion jeans, them being her favorite, and started picking out numerous pairs in her size. Alice laughed and skipped over to join her. Rosalie sighed and made her way over as well. After picking out the ones they liked they went to the dressing rooms to try them on.

"Oh these make my butt look gooood." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror.

"That's what you said about the last four pairs." Alice said laughing.

"Well it's true about all of them! I don't know which ones to get!"

"Why not get all of them and save us from your complaining." Rosalie suggested with a smile. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her but had to admit she was right.

They left the store with purchases in hand and immediately went into a handbag boutique. There were handbags from many designers and they each chose one. Kagome bought a white Jimmy Choo handbag, Alice bought a black Chanel bag, and Rosalie bought a pink Prada purse.

"Ok I need some new tops. What place has nice shirts?" Kagome asked and Alice looked thoughtful.

"Hmm I like the shirts at the Macy's they have here." Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement. So they got in Rosalie's car again and drove to Macy's because they wouldn't get there before dark if they walked at a normal human pace. "I love the Macy's in New York City. It's the biggest department store in the world! We'll have to go there on a real shopping trip sometime." Alice suggested and the two girls agreed.

Once they arrived at Macy's they headed for the shirts and began picking out ones they liked. They also received many stares and heard many whispers about them. Men were admiring them and women were trying to find flaws with them. They just rolled their eyes at each other and continued their shopping. Once they were finished they paid for their purchases and headed home. They dropped Kagome off a little after ten bid their farewells until later.

* * *

"Mama I'm home!" Kagome said when she walked in the door.

"Oh hello, dear. How was shopping?" Her mom asked coming out of the kitchen.

"It was great! Alice and Rosalie are really great people. I'm glad I met them. Hey where's Sota?" She asked.

"Oh he got bored so he went out into the forest to do a little small game hunting." Kun-loon said and Kagome was out the door in less than a second. Kun-loon just laughed at her children's antics.

* * *

Kagome loved the feel of the wind against her face as she rushed through the forest. She followed the trail of scent that Sota left and discovered that he had traveled farther than she thought. She was up into the mountains in a matter of moments. She finally found him crouched behind a bush watching a heard of elk. She smiled wryly and launched herself at him.

Sota turned around in the last second only to see his sisters face as she plummeted into him, making a loud booming sound that scared away any potential dinner. He sighed from underneath his sister.

"Ha ha very funny. You got me." He said tiredly.

"As long as you admit defeat." Kagome laughed and leaped up while lending a hand down to her brother who begrudgingly took it. "Lets go find some dinner now. I haven't drank anything in like a week, counting the plane ride over here." She said and Sota nodded in agreement.

They followed the scent of the elk and found them in a clearing near a stream. They stayed hidden in the trees. Observing the heard.

"Dibs on the biggest one." Kagome said and Sota scowled. "You snooze you lose." Kagome laughed and launched herself into the heard. She moved silently and swiftly. She noticed Sota followed her lead and attacked as well. She took hold of the largest elk and swiftly broke its neck so it would die quickly and would not suffer. She then proceeded to drain the elk dry. Sota finished about the same time she did. Being holy people, they said a prayer over the dead elks bodies and sent their spirits up to the Kamis.

"Lets get back. I want to shower." Kagome said.

"You know…I don't think we really need to shower that much anymore. I've stayed really clean lately." Sota said.

"I know but I just like to shower. It calms me."

They were home in a matters of minutes. It was still only about eleven so they joined their mother in the living room where she was reading on the couch. Sota plopped onto the couch next to her and Kagome took a seat at the piano and began playing.

"I don't know why you don't play more, Kagome. You're very talented." Kun-loon said, looking up from her book.

"Well it was kind of hard when I was running back and forth from the past." Kagome laughed. She changed the tune of her song and began to sing as well. Her voice was pure and the sound was like a bell. Sota closed his eyes in peace and Kun-loon turned back to her book. After a while they went off to do their own things. Sota to probably play video games and Kun-loon to go paint.

Kagome decided to take a dip in the pool to relax and think about things. She ran up to her room and put on her light blue sequined bikini, grabbed a towel, and jumped down from her balcony.

She turned on the pool light, stood on the diving board, and did a perfect dive into the water. While underwater she had a thought. If she didn't technically need air anymore could she stay down here forever? She sat at the bottom for a moment and felt no need to go back to the surface. So she took a seat at the bottom of the deep end and started to think. She thought of how lucky she was to have such an unfortunate thing happen to her. But she felt sorry for her family. Her brother had his whole life ahead of him and he was stuck at the age of thirteen forever. And her mother, she would never be reunited with her true love. But they both seemed to be handling it well.

Her mind then wandered to the past. Her friends and life in the feudal era. This saddened her even more. Her best friend and sister Sango was long gone alone with Miroku. It made her depressed to think that if Inuyasha hadn't chosen to go to hell with Kikyo he would probably still be here today, if he didn't do something stupid to get himself killed along the way. Thinking about Inuyasha brought up another man into her mind. Edward. She'd known him for what…three days? And she was wondering if she was starting to get feelings for him. He was impossibly handsome and seemed like a good person, if not a little cranky. She shook her head roughly. _I can't be thinking like this. I will not fall for another man who's heart already belong to another._ She decided she had spent enough time underwater and pushed herself up.

"You've been under there for a while." A voice from behind her said as soon as she broke surface. She gasped and turned around to see the man she was just thinking about sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Oh…well. Sorry to keep you waiting then." She said and pulled herself out the pool. He handed her the towel she brought and she noticed he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her. This made her smile a bit. "So what are you doing here anyway?" She asked him.

"Just thought you might like some company."

"That's the only reason?" She asked incredulously.

"Ok and maybe I wanted your company too." He smiled sheepishly. "I can go if you want…"

"No it's ok. I'd like some company. I get lonely at night sometimes now. With not being able to sleep and everything."

"Yeah I can understand that. So did you girls have fun shopping today?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. My wardrobe needed an upgrade." She laughed. "Come on lets go to my room, I want to change."

They jumped up to her room and Edward plopped onto her bed, picked up her ipod and began scrolling through it. Kagome grabbed some clothes and went into her bathroom to change. When she came out she found Edward sprawled out on her bed on his stomach playing with her ipod. She laid down on the bed next to him. He turned his head to look her directly in the eye.

"So what were you thinking about underwater for all that time?" He asked and she wanted to blush.

"Umm. Just things…about how I feel bad that my family got stuck in this lifestyle. I mean for me its ok. I've never been one partial to normality but my brothers just starting his life and now he's trapped at thirteen. He'll never be able to legally drive a car. Even if he's 100 years old. My mother will never be able to be with my father again. I know how much she misses him." Kagome said sighing.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Kagome." He told her.

"I know, but I can't help it sometimes. I'm used to things being my fault. I was also thinking about the past." Kagome said, reaching under her bed and bring out a photo album. "I miss them all so much." She opened the photo album and started flipping through the pages. Indicating to each person.

"I actually ran into these two before in the airport right before we came here." She said, pointing to Sesshoumaru and Shippo. "Sesshoumaru has to be at least 700 years old now and that's still considered young. Shippo's just a little over 500."

"Wow. And I thought Carlisle was old." Edward laughed.

"It makes me wonder who else is still alive. I had a number of demonic friends." Kagome said sighing. "They were like family to me."

Edward just looked at her for a moment before getting up and walking over to her desk. He picked something up and laid back down on the bed next to her. She saw that in his hands was her digital camera.

"Smile." He said and leaned in close to her and snapped a picture. "There. The first picture in you next photo album. Of your newest family." He said smiling. This made Kagome break out in a huge smile and tackle Edward in a hug.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Nothing why?"

"Wellll it's supposed to be sunny and I'm not really into the whole having to stay inside by myself thing. And I wanted to do some redecorating in my basement for days such as these and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'd like that." He said smiling and Kagome cursed the butterflies in her stomach. She was glad her heart could no longer beat or else it would have been very audible.

"Ok I want you here bright and early. Now go! I want to get in the shower!" She said pushing him lightly.

"Ok ok. Until the morrow, fair lady." He said with an extravagant bow and fled out the window.

Kagome shook her head and went into the bathroom. All the while, thinking about the next day would bring.


	9. Renovations

Alright are you all ready for a Edward/Kagome centered chapter?! Welll here you go! Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"**Blah" **Japanese

"Blah" English

_Blah _Thoughts

**Renovation**

Kagome was in a frenzy. She was nervous about spending the whole day alone with Edward. It was a little after 6am and he would be here any moment. She was suddenly not satisfied with the outfit she was wearing and went into her closet to change. She changed into a pair of her new skinny, black True Religion jeans and a white long sleeve Guess shirt with "Guess" across the chest in black gothic letters and silver designs splattered throughout. After Edward left the night before she decided to straighten her hair since she rarely ever did. Her hair now hung even longer down her back and she swept her bangs off to the side like usual. She put a touch of clear lip gloss on and was ready. She stepped out of her college to see Edward waiting for her.

"Oh hello. It's nice to hear that people knock these days." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." He just said, smiling.

They headed down to the basement which for some reason the contractor decided to make bigger than the actual base of the house. It also happened to be completely bare. The walls were already dry walled so Kagome deducted that the previous owner was obviously trying to renovate as well.

"So…where do we start?" He asked

"I was thinking we could paint first….I'm not sure what else to do down here."

"Hmm…we could put in a sound system…flat screen tv with game consol…maybe some couches?" He suggested

"Yes! And bean bag chairs! And I disco ball!!" Kagome said, getting excited.

"Ok settle down now. Where the paint?" He said laughing and Kagome suddenly look very sheepish.

"Oh um…oops. Heh." she said rubbing her head. I kind of forgot to buy it…" She said, scratching her head. Edward sighed.

"Alright. Well I think it's supposed to be overcast in Olympia so we can go there."

"Alright let me go put a hoodie on really quick just in case." Kagome said running up the stairs.

She came down in a Guess hoodie. She chose this one because the hood was large and kept her face in the shadows when the hood was up. She also had on a pair of high top Coach sneakers. She grabbed her new Jimmy Choo bag and headed out the door with Edward.

* * *

They arrived at the Home Depot in Olympia about a half an hour later. The sky was only partially covered in clouds so they pulled their hoods up and stepped out of the car. They hurried at a human pace inside. They ignored the stares they got inside and set out to find paint.

"Hmm I want the basement to look funky so lets get a different color for each wall!" Kagome said, dragging him along. They passed a pair of old women and Edward smiled wryly.

"What's with you?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Those women were just thinking about what a beautiful couple we are." He said chuckling. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Ha. Couple, funny." She said, looking away quickly but Edward caught the look on her face.

In the end they picked out neon colors for the walls. They got colors in green, pink, blue, and orange. They also picked out purple shag carpet that would be delivered the next day while they were at school.

"Where to next?" Edward asked.

"Hmm. I was thinking we go to a furniture store then the mall to find a disco ball, bean bag chairs, and any other cool stuff we can find!" She said excitedly. They pulled up their hoods and headed out to her car.

* * *

They were just about to leave the mall. They had found a modern black leather couch and armchair at Raymour and Flanigan. They found a large disco ball and black lights at Spencer's, bright neon bean bag chairs at Hot Topic, a flat screen tv from Sears, a game consol and a couple video games from Game Stop, and a couple retro bar stools for the bar that was set up at the back wall of the basement.

They passed an Abercrombie and Fitch store as they were leaving the mall when a rather short, bald man ran out to them. They turned to face the man who looked too excited for words.

"Can we help you?" Kagome asked with an encouraging smile.

"I…am having a very bad day." The man said. "But I know you can solve all of my problem!" Edward was trying to hide a smile and Kagome was slightly confused.

"How is that?" She asked

"Will you be my models for my newest jeans ad? None of the models coming in have 'it' and here you come walking by just screaming 'it'!" He said enthusiastically. "Please be my models! I'll pay you! $2000 each!" He begged, putting his hands together. Kagome looked over at Edward who was just smiling.

"Uh…sure. Why not." She said smiling and thought the man was going to pee himself. He ushered them into the back of the store and into a back room that was turned into a studio.

There were people everywhere, people working on lights, others behind computer screens, it was all very professional looking to Kagome which put her more at ease. She and Edward sat down at a table and read through the contract and signing their names at the bottom.

"Well this should be interesting." Edward said before they were ushered into separate areas.

A woman sat Kagome down in front of a mirror and put her straightened hair into hot rollers to make her hair wavy again. A man then turned her chair around and started working on her makeup.

"Child, I don't even see the point of doing your makeup. You're already fabulous." He said. Which caused Kagome to laugh.

"Why thank you."

In the end she was wearing a pair of jeans, a white beater style tank top that ripped off above her belly button, her hair was wavy again, and she had on a bit of mascara that made her already long eyelashes super long. She looked over to see Edward standing in just a pair of jeans. She had to shake her head a bit to get her mind in check. She was led over to Edward and they were take to the sets. They were to model on a beach set first.

"Alright my beautiful people. Time to look sexy!" The photographer said. "Edward lie down on the sand and Kagome lie on top of him. Yes yes just like that. Now can you flip your hair to the one side. Yes! Perfect! Now I need you two to look into each others eyes with intensity and lust. Shouldn't be too hard for a couple such as yourself. Ha." The photographer instructed while taking numerous shots.

The next set made Kagome stop short for a millisecond. It was a bed.

"Nervous?" She heard Edward whisper in her ear.

"No!" She hissed back while trying to compose herself.

"Ok dears, for this shot I want you both sitting up on the bed, facing each other. Now I just want you to have fun with this one. There's going to be feathers being thrown around you but I still want to maintain that look of wanting for each other!" The photographer said, picking up the camera.

Kagome and Edward got on the bed and sat close to each other. Kagome bent one leg while stretching out the other. Edward was on his knees, sitting back on his feet, between her legs. Kagome could absolutely not stop thinking about how close they were and how shirtless he was. But her eyes couldn't leave his. She realized that she could stare into those amber eyes forever. _I guess I'm a sucker for golden eyes._ She thought and smiled softly.

Meanwhile, Edward was having a crazy mix of emotions. He could not lie to himself and act like being this close to her didn't do something to him. If his heart still beat it would be pounding. He couldn't get over how amazing she was. She was beautiful, had a wonderful scent of blossoms and sunshine, and was just an overall good person. She was had been through so much and she still knew how to smile about things. He could feel himself falling for her and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Things will Bella had just ended a short while ago and so suddenly. He didn't know if he should be moving on already.

All of this was going through his own mind when he heard her thoughts for the first time. _"I guess I'm a sucker for golden eyes."_ This took him aback a bit and was about to say something but he saw that she didn't realize that she let her guard slip for that one second.

"Alright good job people, that's a wrap! Let's all give a hand to our life saving models!!" The photographer said and everyone applauded.

Edward and Kagome went to change back into their own clothes. They then picked up their checks along with many thanks for the photographer again and were finally able to head home.

* * *

Alright people I hope you all liked this chapter! My laptop randomly shut off just as I was finishing up and I thought I lost everything. I almost died but thankfully it saved! So I hope you liked this! Please review!

-Anelle !


	10. Back to School

Heyyyy everyone!! Thank you for all the great reviews!! Sorry I haven't updated in like 198745 years! My friend was living with me for a while due to family problems so it was pretty hectic around here! But I had time to think up so many more chapters for you lovely people!! Hope you enjoy this one!!

"Blah" English

"**Blah" **Japanese

_Blah_ Thoughts

**Back to School **

Kagome was currently sitting in at her vanity and staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and had to admit that she was nervous about school today. _Come on, Kagome! Get a hold of yourself! You've battled countless amounts of demons and helped defeat Naraku! You are a warrior! There's no reason to be nervous about seeing some boy at school! _But nonetheless she gulped nervously before getting up and going into her closet. For some reason she just couldn't pick out the right outfit.

"Ughhh why am I even thinking so much about this?! It's not like there's any chance for anything between us! He just sees us as friends. We're just friends." She looked into the mirror and smiled. _Friends._ "Arggg!" She cried. Her smile turning into a frown. "Then why do I feel like I have five thousand butterflies in my stomach when he's around?"

"Kagome is you're done screaming at yourself it's time to go to school!" Sota said from downstairs.

"Coming!" She said running into her closet and deciding on a white, silver, and black tunic shirt, black foot-less tights, and silver gladiator sandals. She rushed down the stairs and met Sota by the door who was giving her a strange look. "What?" She asked, grabbing her purse and keys and heading out the door with Sota.

* * *

They arrived to school in a 3 minutes flat. Kagome parked her car next to Edward's Volvo and saw that he was just getting out of his car as well.

"Why hello there mademoiselle." He said, kissing her hand and Kagome was very glad that she no longer had the ability to blush. Sota rolled his eyes and walked to his class.

"Shall we go to class?" He asked and she sighed.

"Well I guess we better." She laughed and they walked to their first class together. They sat down next to each other and talked about finishing the basement.

"The furniture should be arriving today. My mom will have them bring it into the basement and we can rearrange it later." She said and he nodded. There was a sudden announcement over the PA system.

"This is a reminder that the fall formal dance is coming up next weekend! Each day leading up to the dance will be a different theme day! There are posters going up around the school for the themes. Grab a date or come with a friend! Just make sure you're there!" the voice said before cutting off.

"There a dance?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah there are only two. The fall formal and the prom. The school doesn't have enough money in it's budget to do more than that." He said.

"Wow…I've never been to a school dance before. With traveling to uh…you know." She said longingly. He stared at her and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Well then, perhaps you would like to accompany me to the dance?" He asked. She gasped silently and turned to him, wondering if he was joking but there was only a small sincere smile on his face. One spread across her lips to match hers.

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

At lunch Alice was practically bouncing in her seat when Kagome and Sota walked up to them.

"Someone's extra bouncy today." Kagome said as they sat down.

"Did you see the posters for the theme days?" She asked and Kagome shook her head. "Well I already know them! I had a vision a while back and I had no idea what it was about but now I know! Next Monday is fifties day, Tuesday is wild kingdom day, Wednesday is dress like a teacher day, Thursday's futuristic day, and Friday's roaring twenties day!" Alice said excitedly and Kagome had a big smile on her face. "And I already have part of our outfits for Monday!"

"You do?" Kagome asked.

"Mmhmm. They're pink leather jackets with 'Pink Ladies' in black on the back. I though that would look good with some tight black pants and pink heels! We'll be the pink ladies!" She said. Kagome and Rosalie agreed that it was a good idea.

"So does that mean the guys will be the T Birds?" Rosalie asked smiling devishly. And all the guys stopped smiling at once.

"What? No way!" Emmett protested.

"Aw come on baby, you'll look sexy in a leather jacket." Rosalie pouted and Emmett smiled.

"Ok baby." He said sheepishly.

"Way to be strong Emmett." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

The Cullen's and Higurashi's were the picture of perfection. To outsiders, their lunch table was like a scene from a movie. They were all beautiful beyond belief, their laughs created a beautiful harmony between the guys deep voices and the girls high voices. The only flaw was that they had no food on the table in front of them. Even so, they were the envy and admiration of those around them. One pair of envious eyes came from a table across the cafeteria. One who used to belong to that table and felt she was replaced by someone more beautiful that her. There was no room for her at that table anymore. The most beautiful human would look plain in comparison to the occupants at that table. She sighed with resignation. This is the way things were going to be. She looked over on last time at what used to be her family.

* * *

It was the next Monday and Kagome was delightfully getting ready for school. It was fifties day and she was extremely excited. She never got to do things like this in Japan. She didn't have time to be a regular high schooler because she was too busy saving the world. Not that she was 'normal' now but at least she wasn't having to run back and forth between time periods anymore!

She was wearing black ultra-skinny jeans, a scoop neck off the shoulder black shirt, the pink ladies jacket, and pink pumps. She was sitting at her vanity putting on eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipstick.

"Perfect." She said, smacking her lips and smiling.

She went down stairs to see Sota standing in the kitchen with Kun-loon. She smiled and had to admit her baby brother looked pretty good. He was in a black leather jacket that said T Birds on the back in blue. All the guys were wearing those. Alice was all too happy to go out and find them jackets. He was wearing a white t-shirt under his jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. He put grease in his hair and had managed a perfect Danny Zuko hair swirl.

"Ha wow Sota you look good! You're gonna have all the ladies drooling!" She said and he smiled.

"Thanks, sis. You look good too." he said smiling. Kun-loon looked at her children with immense happiness in her eyes.

"Oh my babies are finally having a nice normal life! Well as normal as you can get with being a vampire and all." She said laughing. She kissed her children goodbye and they were off to school.

When they got to school Kagome saw Alice and Rosalie in outfits like hers and the guys dressed like Sota.

"Why helloooo ladies." Emmett said, putting his arm around Rosalie.

They went their separate ways and Kagome and Edward noticed that they were getting a lot of looks and whispers. But they brushed it off and went about their day.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Kagome was sick of the looks she was getting. She knew Edward knew what was going on being the mind reader he was but he refused to tell her supposedly because he wanted her to see it for herself. She had no idea what he was talking about but let it slide. So it was when she was conversing with Alice at their lunch table when Edward walked up to them and dropped a magazine in front of her face.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Turn to page twenty-one and twenty-four." was all he said. Curious, she turned to the first page he said and gasped. It was their add! She hadn't realized that it was going to be going out in magazines. But of course they would be. It is an advertisement after all. She just didn't think it was going to be so soon. Both ads took up two pages. The first one was the beach scene. The shot that was chosen was one where Kagome was laying on top of Edward. Her hair cascaded behind them, her lips were slightly parted and pouty, their faces were mere inches apart and they were looking deeply into each others eyes, her one hand was on his chest. One of his hands were on the small of her back and the other was hiking her leg up. All in all, it was a very sexy picture.

"Oh my." Was what she said and he indicated for her to look at the next one.

This one was less lust filled but still sexy. Kagome was sitting and Edward was kneeling in front of her. There were feathers in the air all around them. Edward was cupping Kagome's jaw and her back was arched so she could look up at him. They were smiling at each other and anyone looking at it could tell that the smiles were sincere, not just modeling.

"Wow." Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of Edward in the picture. It didn't do him justice at all but she almost forgot how beautiful he was with his shirt off. She looked up to see him staring at her intensely. Alice was looking back and forth between the two with a huge smile on her face.

"I know. At least now we know why everyone's staring at us." He laughed. Kagome nodded, mesmerized by him. She thought he was beautiful. She couldn't deny it anymore. She definitely had feelings for him.

* * *

**Wellll I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!! I know not much happened but it's leading up to things happening in the next chapter! Please review!**

**~Anelle**


	11. Dancing and Emotions

**Heyy everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been on vacation and didn't have access to a computer. I hope you all like this chapter though!! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep 'em comin!**

"Blah" English

"**Blah" **Japanese

_Blah_ Thoughts

**Dancing and Emotions**

It was the day of the dance and Kagome couldn't contain herself. The week had gone by great. Everyday was so fun to dress up as. Edward looked great everyday of course and she could feel something growing between them. She would catch him looking at her when he thought she couldn't see. They hung out almost everyday after school. Whether it be just the two of them or the whole gang. And they were going to the dance together tonight! She went hunting just this afternoon so her eyes would be extra bright to match her silver dress. It was a strapless silver dress with a band of sparkles under her breasts. It was pleated and had an empire waste. She was currently doing her hair in tight tiny curls. She was planning to pin some of it together in the back and had metal flower clips to spread throughout her hair. She felt like a Greek goddess and was confident that Edward was in for an eyeful. She made a little squeal and twirled around her room.

"Oh I don't think I've ever been so excited! My first dance ever! And with a guy that's not always seeing someone else when he looks at me." She said and blanched. She realized she hadn't thought about Inuyasha or any of her friends in a long time. She knew Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were gone forever but she still missed them. And she longed to see those who were still alive. Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Rin, even Koga! She shook her head and sat back down at her vanity to finish her hair.

Once her hair was done she put on mascara, slightly shimmery lipstick, a small amount of blush, a sliver necklace that looked like a vine with flowers wrapping around her neck and flower earrings. At last she put on her dress and silver strappy heels. She twirled once in front of her mirror and smiled. She ran down the hall to her brothers room and knocked on the door. She was surprised to see him in a dress shirt, pants, and tie when he answered.

"You're going to the dance? Since when? Yesterday when I asked you said no!" She gasped.

"Yeah…it was kind of last minute. In my last class this girl I had been wanting to ask came up to me and asked me instead! She said she had been working up the courage all week." He said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Oh that's so great! What's her name? Why were you afraid to ask her? How are you getting to the dance?!" She asked in one breath.

"Jeez. Her name's Cassidy, because I was nervous she would notice how cold my skin was or how weird my eyes are, and I was kinda hoping you and Edward could give us a ride? She doesn't live that far away. At least not at the speed you guys drive." He asked hopefully.

"Oh of course we can! And I think I can help you with that cold skin thing. Hold still I'm going to try something." She said closing her eyes and putting a hand on his head. He could suddenly feel a warming presence caressing his skin. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"What was that?"

"I just put a harmless layer of pure energy around you. Not all purifying powers are harmful to people like us or demons. So this wont hurt you or her but it will make your skin feel like cold to her. And for the eye thing. I dunno. Tell her genetic" She laughed and was pulled into her brothers arms.

"Thanks Kags. You're the best sister anyone could ask for." He said and she smiled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she heard Edward come in and start talking to her mom. "Better make your grand entrance now sis." He said laughing and loped down the stairs.

Kagome went back to her room and grabbed her clutch purse, took an unnecessary breath and walked into the hallway and to the stairs. As she started to walk down she heard Edward suck in his breath and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. When she reached the bottom he took her hand and kissed it.

"You are a truly a vision."

"I could say the same about you." It was the truth. He was wearing black shoes, pants, dress shirt, and a silver ties that matched her dress and eyes perfectly. His hair was in it's usual styled disarray and he looked absolutely perfect. "Oh and as you can see, Sota will be going to the dance after all and he wants to know if he could catch a ride with us and if we could swing by and pick up the lovely Cassidy." she said smiling.

"Of course. We better get going though. We don't want to be late." Edward said and they headed out to the car.

* * *

They had picked up Cassidy and were now pulling into the school. The girl Sota brought to the dance was a pretty little thing. She was only about 5'4" with curly strawberry blong hair and lightly brushed her shoulders. She also looked like she was going to pee herself the whole time they were in the car. She was on the way to a dance with THE Edward Cullen and the beautiful Kagome. She saw their ad in Seventeen magazine, well actually EVERYONE had, and those two were becoming the envy of girls and guys everywhere. She felt lucky to be in the same car as them and that they actually talked to her! And Sota was so handsome and sweet. She was happy she worked up the guts to ask him.

They got out of the car and saw the other Cullen's waiting for them at the gym entrance. They all looked stunning and entered the dance together. The gym was darkly lit with multicolored lights going and a disco ball hanging from the center of the ceiling. Immediately Edward pulled her out to the dance floor. The song was upbeat and easy to have fun to. Kagome was having the time of her life and she's only been there for a few minutes!

She thanked her new found vampire-ness after twenty straight minutes of dancing and never getting tired or needing a refreshment. The song they were dancing to ended and a slow song came on. Edward took her one hand in his, placed his other on her waist and pulled her close. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. Kagome felt like she was flying. Looking into Edward's eyes made her feel things she's never felt before. She didn't even realize they had stopped dancing and they were just staring at each other. Her eyes widened when Edward bent his head and started leaning toward her.

"Jeez get a room!" They heard Emmet yell as he twirled by with Rosalie. This shocked Kagome back to reality and she realized what was just about to happen. She looked slightly over Edward's shoulder and saw Bella staring right at her wide eyed and then ran from the room swiftly.

"Um…excuse me a moment Edward will you?" She said before taking off after her. She found her sitting on a bench just outside the gym.

"Hey." Kagome said taking a seat next to her. Bella simply looked at her and looked down. "Wanna tell me what's wrong? I don't really see how you can be upset right now. You pretty much brought this on yourself."

"I know. It just hurts to see you know? I still care about Edward. And seeing him with another girl makes my heart clench. Even though I have Jacob and I love him Edward will always be in my heart. And to see that there's no room for me in his anymore hurts. But I guess you wouldn't know what that feels like." She sighed. Kagome looked at Bella with much sympathy and laid a hand gently on hers and Bella gasped. "I forgot how cold you guys were. Being that Jacob is like a second sun."

"I know exactly how you feel Bella. I was in love with a boy from Japan. And he told me that he cared about me. We even kissed on occasion. But he couldn't help but see his old love when he looked at me because I looked similar to her. And I caught them together some nights and it broke my heart every single time. I felt like she was the only one with a hold on his heart. He eventually got back together with her and I was heartbroken. But before I came here we took a walk together and he told me that he loved me and that I was the only real family he had ever had. He always protected me and even though he loved her he loved me too. Just in a different way and I knew I always had a place in his heart. It's the same way with Edward and you. Me being in his heart isn't pushing you out. His heart just grew to make room for me." She said and could see tears brimming in Bella's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry you went through that. And…thank you. I think I'd like you to meet Jacob. He doesn't really like vampires but if it weren't for you we wouldn't be able to be together the way we are." She said looking at her hands.

"I think that sounds good. Is he here with you?" She asked and Bella nodded. "Well in case there is some kind of confrontation between Edward and him we don't want to be in public. I'm having a get together at my house after the dance. You should come." Kagome said. Bella just stared at her wide eyed so Kagome just patted her hand and went back into the dance, leaving Bella with her thoughts.

* * *

She entered the dance to see Edward in another slow dance, twirling Alice around in her red dress. Sota was swaying side to side with Cassidy and he looked truly happy. _If only she knew he was younger than her! That would be a laugh_. She thought chuckling before she was swept away onto the dance floor. She looked up into the grinning face of Jasper.

"Hey how's it goin Jas?" She laughed

"Pretty well I guess. Way too many teen hormones flying around though and Alice is way too excited about you and Edward. She's chatting his ear off right now, poor guy." He laughed. "You seem quite calm though and…resolved?" He asked.

"Yeah well I have a surprise for you guys later. Make sure you and Alice come to my house after the dance. Don't ditch out on my party!" She warned and he promised they wouldn't.

After the song was finished Jasper kissed her hand and went over to Alice. Edward walked up to her, put an arm around her waist and pulled her out of the gym.

"Let's go for a walk." He whispered.

As they left the gym Kagome glanced behind her and saw Bella standing with Jacob against the wall. She caught Bella's eyes and they shared a timid smile.

Edward led her out to the garden that the environmental club was in charge of taking care of. Being as it was fall there weren't many flowers out but it was still beautiful. Kagome reveled in the smells of the garden and feeling Edward's hand in hers.

"So where did you run off to?" He asked her suspiciously and she just smiled.

"Oh no where you need to know about just yet." She laughed and he shrugged, trusting her. She looked up into his beautiful face and sighed. She stood in front of him and stopped, forcing him to stop as well.

"Look. I…I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. Feelings I haven't had for a guy in a long time. And judging by the fact that you almost kissed me in there I think you have feelings for me too." She said bravely.

"Yes indeed I do have quite strong feelings for you." He said with a crooked smile.

"Well…good then." She said, not knowing what else to say. She had no idea what to do next. She just wanted to be with him. But she didn't know how to go about doing that. Just because he liked her too doesn't mean that he wants to be with her.

"Kagome. Please calm down. I'm not Jasper but I can still feel your nervousness." He said and took her face in his hands. "I was about to kiss you in there for a reason. You're all I think about. I wish you could read my mind. You would see that it's full of you. You are the most unique, strong woman I've met."

"So…" She said and Edward laughed.

"So…will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked looking into her eyes and seeing the answer there. He didn't hesitate this time when leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met in a blaze of fire. They felt every nerve in their body tingle and they gasped into each others mouths. Edward took advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue and her mouth. Their tongues didn't fight for dominance but danced in perfect harmony. They held each other tight and felt like they could stay like that forever. They felt no need to come up for air but stopped when they felt their desire rising. They stared deeply into each others eyes and couldn't imagine themselves with anyone else. In each other they had found the person they knew they were meant to be with.

"Come on. The last song is playing. We should get back before Alice comes hunting for us." Kagome laughed and pulled her boyfriend into the gym.

* * *

**Welllll I hoped you all like this chapter!! It was so fun to write and I can't wait for you guys to read the next one! Review! Or I'm not updating! Mwaha!**

**~Anelle**


	12. Shocking Surprises!

Hiiiiiii everyone! I'm so sorry I haven'y updated in forever! With school ending and finals to study for I was super busy! But now it's summer and I can update so much more! Well I hope you all like this chapter. You'll be in for some surprises! Enjoy!

"Blah" English

"**Blah" **Japanese

_Blah _Thoughts

**Shocking Surprises!**

The dance was over. Kagome, Edward, and Sota were not taking Cassidy home because as a freshman she had a curfew. After they dropped her off they were going back to Kagome's for an after dance party. Kagome and Edward waited in the car while Sota walked Cassidy to her door. Kagome squealed out loud when she saw Cassidy stand on her tip toes to kiss Sota on the cheek. Sota went wide eyed, stammered a quick goodbye, and headed back to the car.

"Say anything and you die." was all he said when he got in the car and Kagome turned around to tease him.

"Ugh fine. Spoil Sport." Kagome muttered turning back around. Edward chuckled. "Oh Edward. I invited a few extra people to the party tonight." She said carefully.

"Oh really? And who would that be?" He asked curiously.

"Oh it's a surprise." She smirked and he looked over at her worriedly.

"What did you do Kagome? Who did you invite?" He asked slightly panicked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry your pretty head about. It's nothing I can't handle hun." She said while reaching over to grab his hand and squeezed is gently. His hand automatically curled around hers.

"**So who did you invite?" **Sota asked from the back seat.

"**Oh just a certain human girl with a werewolf boyfriend. Should be interesting don't you think?" **Kagome asked and Sota laughed out loud and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok I definitely need to learn Japanese. That's just not fair." Edward scowled as he pulled into Kagome's long driveway. Emmett's jeep was already there and they could hear the other vampires inside talking to Kun-loon. Edward parked his car next to Emmett's and they got out and made their way inside.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were walking around the room admiring the many paintings Kun-loon had finished and hung around the house. Most of the paintings were of their family, the shrine, or the scenery around their new house.

"Wow, Kun-loon, you have a real talent!" Rosalie said admiringly. "Oh could you do a portrait of Emmett and I? I'll pay you!" She asked hopefully.

"Oh of course dear! But really there is no need to pay me!" Kun-loon laughed. "Just come over whenever! Oh Kagome dear there you are. Did you get Sota's date home alright?"

"Oh yeah she got home just fine, I'd say." Kagome said nudging her brother who rolled his eyes. "Alright mama I know these guys have been dying to see the basement so we're going to go show them. I'm expecting a couple more people so just direct them to the basement when they get here!" Kagome said as they walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Oh wow guys you went all out!" Alice exclaimed when they reached the basement. She was right of course. Kagome went a little overboard on the decorating but she liked the way it turned out. Instead of painting each wall a different color they painted all the walls black and splashed and splattered a different neon paint on each wall so that when all the lights were off and the black lights turned on the colors glowed. The carpet was soft and plush on their feet but it could have been gravel and it would feel just as soft. There were black leather couches and chairs with neon pillows, a huge sound system with surround sound, a large flat screen TV on one wall with a Wii game system and DVD player, a disco ball hung from the ceiling, and against the back wall was a bar with retro bar stools.

"Soooo who wants something to drink?" Kagome asked dancing over to the bar and they all looked at her strangely.

"Umm did you forget that we're all vampires here? Including yourself?" Emmett asked.

Kagome went wide eyed and smacked her forehead in mock embarrassment. "Oh darn! I totally forgot? Duh I'm not stupid Em!" She said pulling out bottle of thick red liquid "Just thought you might be thirsty?" She said popping one open and gulping it down.

"You bottled blood?" Jasper asked.

"Yup Sota and I did it. It wasn't very hard. And we keep it in a temperature controlled container so they stay warm and delicious!" She exclaimed. They all wandered over and sat/stood at the bar.

"So what'll it be? Mountain lion for you Edward?" Kagome asked and he chuckled, nodding.

"You actually have different kinds? I'm impressed." He said popping his bottle open and the others told her their preference.

* * *

A half an hour had gone by. They all finished her drinks, discarded their bottles, and were currently doing different things throughout the room. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Sota were in an intense game on the Wii while the girls were sitting on the couches talking and listening to music. It was pretty loud in the room but knew it didn't matter because even if the noise did reach the outside they didn't have any neighbors to bother. All of a sudden everyone looked up at the door. They all smelled something disgusting. Instantly the vampires faces turned sour, all except Kagome and Sota. Kagome jumped up and raced out the door before anyone could say anything. When she reached the front door her mother was just letting in the other guests.

"Oh honey I thought you wanted me to just show them to the basement?" Kun-loon asked.

"I did but then I decided I wanted to show them myself." Kagome said walked over to the people at the door. "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Kagome. Um I need to tell you something." She said glancing back at the huge boy behind her. "Um he doesn't really feel comfortable being alone around so many vampires so um…he brought some friends."

"That's cool. The more the merrier! Just give a second to tell everyone down there what's going on. Count to fifteen then come down!" She said and disappeared. When she got back downstairs she got several strange looks. "Ok guys. I invited Bella and her boyfriend. He brought some friends." She said and she could tell everyone was about to protest. "Look they're not going to try anything! And ill tell them that my house is a neutral zone. No vampire/werewolf hostilities here! Got it? If I see anyone start a fight there will be no more parties here!" She scolded and all the faces fell and she heard muttered "whatever's" before going back to their own business. She nodded in approval and heard the door opening. She turned around with a smile to greet them and froze.

"Oh Kami." was all Kagome said. The person she was staring at was staring back at her with the same shocked expression.

"Kagome?" He exclaimed and she launched herself into his arms.

"**Oh my gosh, Koga! Is it really you?" **She asked into his chest and she could feel him nod as his arms came around her too.

"**Ka-Kagome. How are you here? I thought I'd never see you again! It's been 500 years! I've tried searching for you in Japan but I could never find you. And now you show up here? In America?" **He asked in disbelief. **"What's happened to you?" **

"**Well a lot. A couple months after I went down the well my family and I were turned into vampires and we came here to get some answers. What about you?" **She asked.

"**I just needed to get out of Japan and travel. I have a job as a wildlife photographer so I travel the world." **He said pretty proudly.

Kagome realized that at this point everyone was just staring at them, and his arms were still around her, and Edward did not look very happy. So she removed his arms and stepped back, turning to face everyone.

"Guys, this is Koga. We go way way back. He's my friend from Japan." She said to them and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him again.

"And Kagome here is my woman and I'm finally glad to have her back!" Koga exclaimed and Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Koga. I wasn't your woman then and I'm not your woman now. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet." She said, grabbing Edward and pulling him over. "This is my boyfriend Edward." She said smiling.

"_This _guy's your mate? Please. Can he protect you like I can?" Koga asked incredulously.

"Yes I think I can protect her just fine." Edward said cooly.

"Oh ice man. Jeez didn't know you went for the Sesshoumaru type Kags." Koga chuckled and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"So Koga how's Ayame? Did you ever keep your promise to her and make her your mate or are you still too stuborn?" Kagome teased but Koga looked a little stung.

"Nah. I went to go ask her to be my mate and her grandfather told me she got sick of waiting around and went and mated with the head of the western tribe instead. It's whatever." He shrugged and Kagome was about to apologize when someone interrupted.

"Ok can someone tell me please why you guys keep saying 'mate' we're not animals here…well most of us." Bella asked. Kagome sighed and looked over at Koga.

"**Should we tell them? I mean Edward knows and his family knows." **Kagome asked.

"**Yeah the boys know too. They thought it was awesome. I promised to show them my transformed body when I told them their wolf bodies were puny." **Koga laughed

"**So Bella's the only one who doesn't know? She is not gonna be happy with being out of the loop." **Kagome said shaking her head and turned back to the group who were once again just staring at them.

"Bella. The reason we keep referring to people as 'mates' is because…well Koga is a demon. A wolf demon. I know him from the past…like 500 years in the past." Kagome said calmly and Bella just looked at her blinking for a full 30 seconds.

"Psh yeah ok." Bella finally snorted.

"I'm not joking here Bella. In Japan I used to travel 500 years into the past to help defeat a great evil and I made many friends there. Koga being one of the closer ones I made. Koga would you please remove the charm you have on?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh ok." He replied and slid off a wooden bracelet on his wrist. Everyone could now see his claws, deadly looking fangs, pointed ears, and the tail protruding from his backside. There were many gasps heard around the room. "You like what you see?" He joked and Kagome swatted him playfully.

"Koga, shut up. Now you see everyone? By the way Jacob…you and your friends don't have to lurk in the doorway. Come in come in. there's pop and stuff in the fridge behind the bar." Kagome said gesturing for them to come in. Jacob gave her a wary look before slowly coming in and finding a place as far away from the vampires as possible. Kagome just rolled her eyes

* * *

After the initial awkwardness and tension the party got somewhat better. There was still way too much tension for Kagome's liking but she realized that there was not much she could do about long lived feuds. But she could try. Seeing Koga again brought back a flood of memories. She promised him that they would hang out again soon and he would catch her up on everything that he could. But it made her realize how much she missed her old family. She definitely had some calls to make.

* * *

Ok so I hoped you all liked this chapter! What do you think about our favorite wolf demon coming back into the picture? And what does it mean for the future?


	13. A Family Reunion

Hello everyone! Sorry I've been neglecting this story a little. I've been doing a lot of thinking about creating a sequel to my first story and I'm happy to say that I think I will. But I'm not going to post it until I get a sufficient amount of chapter on this and my other story. So enjoy the chapter!

"Blah" English

"**Blah" **Japanese

"_Blah" _Thoughts

**A Family Reunion **

It had been almost two weeks since the dance and the after party. Before the wolves and Bella left Koga challenged Kagome to spar. She had excepted and they sparred for a little bit before Kagome taunted him into changing into his true form. Thankfully they were deep enough into the woods where no one would notice the giant two-story wolf that was Koga. The Quillette boys were truly impressed by his form and practically fell to their knees at the sight of him. After the boys and Bella left Kagome said goodnight to her vampire friends and told Edward she had some calls to make but he was welcome to stay which of course he did. She dialed the international operator and asked for Sesshoumaru Taisho.

_Flashback:_

"_Sesshoumaru Taisho speaking." Sesshoumaru answered in his monotonous voice and Kagome had to giggle._

"_Is that really how you answer your calls? Not a simple hello?" She teased and she could hear the smile in his voice._

"_Ah if it isn't a certain miko turned vampire who can't seem to stay out of my hair." _

"_Yup that's me. Say…are you done with your business is Australia?" She asked hopefully._

"_Yes actually we got back to Japan two days ago. Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously._

"_Welllll I saw Koga for the first time in a while tonight and it made me realize how much a miss my family. And I wanted to know if you, Shippo, Rin, and whatever family you may have had time for a little vacation to come visit your favorite miko turned vampire?" She asked even more hopefully than before. He seemed to be thinking about it._

"_Yes I think we could come up for a while to see you. I know Shippo and Rin will be happy about that. And there are a couple people I'd like you to meet. Give me your address and we'll be up in a couple weeks." He finally said. Kagome squealed and gave him her new address. She told him to give Shippo and Rin her love before hanging up and flinging herself at Edward._

"_Oh Edward! I'm so happy! You'll get to meet my other family! Oh you have to help me prepare the perfect welcoming party!" She said excitedly and he laughed before agreeing and kissing her right on the mouth._

_End Flashback._

Kagome, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Sota were setting up outside for the big party while Kun-loon, Carlisle, and Esme were in the kitchen where Kun-loon was teaching them how to make Japanese dishes and Esme was teaching Kun-loon how to make American dishes. They were both very excited to be able to cook once again and they actually had people to eat the food they were making.

Outside they were setting up the pool/surrounding forest area in a big luau themed party. There were paper lanterns draped around the pool and around a clearing in the trees right behind the house that would later serve as their dance floor but was now occupied by a volleyball net. There were tiki torches and patio tables set up around the pool. Kagome even purchased some water lilies to float in the pool.

It was just about 4pm when two sleek black cars pulled into the driveway. Kagome rushed to the driveway in time to see Sesshoumaru step out of one of the cars and she threw herself into his arms.

"Sesshy!" She said into his chest while he affectionately patted her head.

"Hello Kagome. It's nice to see you again. I'd like you to meet someone." He said to her once she stepped back. He opened the passenger door and out stepped someone Kagome hoped to never see again.

"Kagura!" She exclaimed instinctively going into a defensive stance.

"Please, Kagome. There is no need to be on your guard. I'm Sesshoumaru's mate. After you destroyed the bastard I fled and lived a life of freedom. Every now and then the ice prince and I would run into each other. Eventually it turned into something and we mated and were married." She said while going to the back door of the car and three half inu half wind youkai stepped out and bowed respectfully to her.

"Kagome these are my children. This is my eldest son Katashi, my second eldest son Kaito, and my youngest. My daughter Hotaru." he said indicating to his children. They were all very alike. The two sons had Sesshoumaru's silver hair with black streaks and Kagura's red eyes. Whereas his daughter had black hair with silver streaks and golden eyes. All the children had the crescent moon marking on their foreheads.

"It's very nice to meet all of you!" Kagome said and then heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned around just in time to be lifted off the ground by her son.

"Shippo!" She squealed as he spun her around in a circle before he set her down and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's nice to see you again okaa-san." he said smiling

"Yes Kagome-chan. It is so very nice to finally see you again after what, 500 years?" Kagome heard a giggling voice and rushed over to hug a pregnant Rin.

"Rin! Oh my goodness! If I could cry I would! You're pregnant! That's so wonderful! I'm going to be a grandma! Ha!" Kagome said while holding Rin in her arms.

Rin had gained some changes to her as well when Sesshoumaru adopted her into his family. She was rather short. Only about 5'3" and her dark brown hair grew to mid back and gained many silver streaks. Her brown eyes now had golden flecks in them making them very warm to look at. But what Kagome noticed most was the two silver dog ears on top of her head. Kagome felt a pang in her heart as she reached up to rub them. Rin let her friend rub them, remembering how Kagome so loved Inuyasha's ears.

"Oh…uh come in won't you? I want to introduce you to everyone!" Kagome said once she caught herself.

She led everyone inside, showed them where to put their luggage because they would be staying with her instead of having to get hotel rooms. She introduced everyone to her mother and her new vampire friends. The children's mouths watered at all the delicious food that was set out along the kitchen counters and sizzling on the stove or baking in the oven. Their eyes got even wider when they reached the backyard and saw the large pool and all the pretty lanterns, torches, and volleyball net.

"Why don't you go get changed into your swim suits and we can all go swimming or play volleyball before we eat?" Kagome suggested happily. They all agreed and headed up to their rooms to change. The vampires were already in their swim suits and were just wearing cover ups over them.

They all shed their cover ups to reveal the suits they were wearing. Kagome was wearing a light blue bikini with gray splotches on it. The top was an embellished triangle top that was embellished with woven and metal designs. Alice was wearing a simple red retro one piece and Rosalie was wearing a plunge neck monokini (A/N a one piece with parts cut out of it). The guys were all in trunks of different colors.

Just as her Japanese family was coming back downstairs there was a knock at the door. Followed by the knock were Bella, Jacob, and Koga. Koga's jaw dropped when he saw what Kagome was wearing and was about to rush to her and take her in his arms but a look from Kagome and Edward stopped him in his tracks. Kagome told Bella they were all going swimming so Bella removed the pink swim cover up she was wearing to reveal a black tankini with a colorful paisley design.

Kagome was in the middle of talking to Koga and Kagura who had somehow moved past the fighting when Sesshoumaru and Shippo appeared behind her, grabbed her arms, and threw her into the pool, creating a large splash and many laughs from the children. She surfaced the water and glared at the two men.

"Oh. You are so dead." She said dangerously while jumping gracefully out of the pool and rushing at her demon boys who poised for the attack. But they underestimated the strength of a newborn vampire and they went tumbling into the bushes when Kagome tackled them. Kagome and Shippo popped out of the bushes with Kagome chasing Shippo around the yard. Kagura walked over to where Sesshoumaru was still in the bush.

"You ok love?" She asked him as he stood.

"Hn…I feel 1000 years old." He grunted and she laughed and Sesshoumaru looked appalled.

"I am only 900 years old."

"Oh my apologies young prince." She snickered and walked away with him drilling holes in the back of her head. He rolled his eyes and looked over to see Shippo slipping from a sleeper hold Kagome had him in and fell with a thud to the ground. Out cold. She stepped over him dusting her hands off.

"Who's ready for dinner?" She asked with an innocent smile.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! I know it took me forever and I apologize! I hope I made it up to you with this chapter!**

**~Anelle**


End file.
